Warapop Pichitchai
"I know what lie is. I can read their minds so we can know what those leaders want. Easy to befriend them." - Warapop Pichitchai Biography Warapop Pichitchai is the new leader of the Asian resistance fighters and a good member of the psychic family called 'Pichitchai'. The story in TRFC would focus mainly on him and Allison. Warapop Pichitchai has had a nature strong brain since he was born. His special abilities are like his dad, Gen. Anongsak Pichitchai and his aunt, Prof. Dr. Maniduang Pichitchai. He fell in love Allison since first meeting. However, in the year 2027, he got married with Allison Young after John arrived in the apocalytic future. Previous Future Self The Engineer was sent back in time to at least 1963, in order to help make a time machine and an isotope weapon. The Engineer built the time displacement equipment into a bank vault at Security Trust of Los Angeles. In 1999, Cameron Phillips used this time machine to send John Connor, Sarah Connor, and herself forward in time to 2007. Very little about The Engineer is known, beyond his obvious engineering prowess. It's never confirmed if the Engineer is a Terminator or a human, but Cameron refers to the engineer as a "him", suggesting that he might be a human male. He got a job working at the bank building the vault. He was somehow able to scavenge parts for both an isotope weapon and a time machine, and build them as well. He hid both pieces of technology inside safety deposit boxes in the vault; this suggests that he either had enough resources to rent the boxes for 36 years, or that he had a high level of access to the vault. The Engineer's fate is unknown. The Engineer's name may have been E. Boykins as the keys to the safety deposit boxes containing the components needed to build the isotope weapon were stored in a box belonging to an E. Boykins. However, this is most likely not the real name of the Engineer, but probably served as his alias while working for the bank. Relationships - Stefan/E. Boykins and John - Stefan/E. Boykins and Allison - Sarah and Stefan/E. Boykins - Cameron and Stefan/E. Boykins Aliases/Nicknames - Stefan - ("New hope coming"). Stefan is his real nickname and this name is called by American more easily than Warapop Pichitchai. - E. Boykins - ("Epoch"). E. Boykins is a brief name of Stefan's new alias "Enigma Boykins". This makes sure that his previous future self was the engineer who built up the vault and the safety deposit boxes for Cameron and the Connors in "Pilot". - Enigma Boykins - ("Epoch"). Because Stefan needs to hide the truth that he has been completely resurrected by Emma Akagi. This name appears in his mind. Appearance Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles Season 1 : "Pilot" (mentioned only) Terminator: The Resistance Fighters Chronicles Season 3 : "New hope coming" : "Twanton" : "A friend in need is a friend indeed" (centric role) : "Ghost Whisperer" (First appearance in a spirit-form) : "Carrots and Apples" : "Strongest power" : "Resurrection" (resurrect) : "Epoch" : "Kiss of Death" : ...